webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
Um...Yeah Hiya... a couple things: *1. I REALLY REALLY appreciate all the work you've been doing around here - it's looking great! *2. Could you please try to remember to log in when you make edits? Just makes them easier to keep track of than just an IP. Thanks! Keep up the excellent work and here's hoping I'll soon have some extra time to put into the site myself! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 14:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Resopnse Thanks! I can find my way around wikis really well. I am, anyways, the manager in the Club Penguin Wiki. I'm not trying to boast about it, but I'm really happy I am. P.S. You gave me my first message! P.P.S. You should make an account!-- Barkjon 16:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for everything and being so nice to me.-- Barkjon 03:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Cool News Angie from THE Wikia recently left a message on my talk page letting me know they are impressed with our wiki and are adding it to the spotlight rotation. I responded with many thanks and let her you that you - and you alone - are repsonsible for 90% of this site. You are doing an amazing job! Thank you ever so much! I would like to make you a Sysop here, but I can't do that if you don't have an account. Is it a technical issue preventing you from registering? Or is it parental? Or something else? -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 13:25, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Howdy! You are now an official Webkinz Wiki Bureaucrat/Sysop! Keep up the amazing work and I will see what I can do about getting more help around here! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 03:33, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ganz images Yes, you CAN use Ganz images, BUT you have to mark them as copyrighted and property of Ganz. There should be a place on the upload form to note this. If there is not, let me know and I will add it. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 01:04, 15 April 2008 (UTC) OKAY! I Will Beign Soon! Webkinz Mania 11:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) By the way.... I created this to feed my own ego, but if you would like to use it... feel free!-- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 01:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) No thanks! Webkinz Mania 11:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Ben 10 Wki A couple minutes ago I did some things in Ben 10 Wiki including on my user page write down "You can work and help in Webkinz Wiki" so maybe some people may put some info here. Webkinz Mania 19:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good! Maybe it'll draw some interest! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 11:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Muppet Wiki A couple hours ago I did some things in Ben 10 Wiki including on my user page write down "You can work and help in Webkinz Wiki" so maybe some people may put some info here. Webkinz Mania 12:31, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Thoughts, ideas and comments 1. Contributing to the wiki is purely voluntary. If you wish to stop contributing as much as you have been, I fully understand. Just as no one made you start contributing, no one can make you continue either. 2. I had intended to have more time to contribute, however, plans can and do change. You need to understand that I am a grown woman with children of my own, a job to do, a house to keep and bills to pay. For as much as I WANT to spend extra time here helping out, my kids and my clients are by far my top priority. However, I will try to squeeze in an hour or two this morning on uploading pictures and things. 3. At this point, we have - maybe - 4 active members. Promoting another sysop seems illogical to me. I understand the concept is to get more people active on the wiki - which is great - but I would prefer to promote from the other two people who have been active here for a while as opposed to someone who is only here for the contest. Don't get me wrong here - I think a contest to get more people involved is an excellent idea. But I think the prize should be something other than a sysop position. Perhaps some items in Webkinz World... Anyway, just my thoughts. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 11:12, 24 April 2008 (UTC) 1. I want to stay in but nobody isdoing work. I'm just spending time looking at pictures, pages, and blocking users. 2. Should the prize be a Pet of the Month Item? Sweet. You rock! Webkinz Mania 12:01, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Not sure about the PotM idea. That would require people to give out their names and addresses to have the pet mailed to them. I have a Webkinz Roadster (Exclusive/Rare - red car with flames) I would be willing to contribute to the prize pool for an in-game item. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 14:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was just thinking that the POTM Item as an idea. I just have Dex Dangerous Window and Star Machione. One of both. That is a good idea for the Dragster. Webkinz Mania 16:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::And it was a good idea. Just not in a wiki environment where everything is open to public view and completely editable. The Roadster is the only rare item I have to offer (my webkinz accounts belong to my kids who are still quite small and have no interest in anything that isn't cute, pink or fluffy). We won the roadster by getting three wells in the center row of Wishing Well 2. Neither of them use it.. it's been sitting in the inventory bar for months. Do you think we should offer more than just 1 item though? -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 15:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmmmm. Anything else your kids don't want may be helpful. Lucky you, I didn't get three wells i a row yet. Maybe we should have a first place prize, second place prize, and third place prize. For third place I got a Collie bone from gardening. Will that be good. We just need one more prize for second but what? Any ideas? One more thing, Dragster should be first place. Webkinz Mania 16:06, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Aside from the car, the only semi-rares I have to offer would be the Undersea Portal and Strike a Posing Plant. I am willing to offer up either of them. Your choice. My next question: Exactly how is the contest going to work? -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:16, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Use the Undersea Portal. *1st: Undersea Portal *2nd: Red Webkinz Dragster *3rd: Collie Bone The contest will be whoever makes the most pages will win a prize. Is it okay? *Contest Starts: May 1 2008 *Contest Ends: May 31 2008 I will write it down on the Main Page tomorrow! Webkinz Mania 16:23, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good, but make sure to clearly state that the pages MUST be viable and relevant to the wiki. Don't want people coming in spamming junk all over the place to get their page count up. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Don't worry, we sysops will block or rvv and I will write that down also on the home page NOW so everyone knows. Webkinz Mania 16:33, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::haha! I didn't know until I read your announcement that the ugly portal is retired. Explains why you wanted it for 1st place! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:41, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yep. Surprise! Happened two months ago! Webkinz Mania 16:45, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Advertisement Just letting you know I have been posting to every single Webkinz forum I can find.... trying to draw in interest in the contest and get some more people involved in editing the wiki. Hopefully it'll help! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 17:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) That's great! Webkinz Mania 19:01, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll just let you know that you two might want to check this out if you want to attract users. Click this link to see how you can raise your google ranking. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I am pretty new as a user so I don't know so much but anyway Aldora may want to do this. Give this info to her! Webkinz Mania 22:25, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks. This is for our wikia! Webkinz Mania 22:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Me Its ok!-- Barkjon 13:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks! GO! Webkinz Mania 13:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) HOORAY! HOORAY! WE HAVE MORE THAN 1,000 PAGES!!!-- Barkjon 21:07, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yep! I'm proud but you should make more pages so you can win, Barkjon! Thanks! Go! Webkinz Mania 21:14, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. I'll try.-- Barkjon 21:21, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks dude! Feel free to stop by at the Club Penguin Wiki!-- Barkjon 21:30, 13 May 2008 (UTC) I don't have a Club Penguin but I'd love to see what your doing! Webkinz Mania 21:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :1000 pages? I need to add this wiki to the list on Wikia Gaming. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::What should this wiki be under. Here is a link to wikia gaming. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:47, 26 May 2008 (UTC)